Thank Merlin For Magical Termints
by InsanelyGrounded
Summary: Just some harry and ginny smut... hope you like it! and please review. Donka!


"Ginny!!! Hurry up!" Harry bellowed, banging on the bathroom door. Harry had decided to take his seventh year of Hogwarts wanting to be as well advanced as he could be after the war. He had started to date Ginny Weasley again after they had pushed through a few bumps in their relationship. They were closer than they were before. After his last year of Hogwarts, Harry found a comfortable flat. He bought it the moment he set foot through the door. The Burrow was suffering from a massive termite infection, but they are magical creatures so if you try to zap them away they just multiply. So Ron Weasley and his fiancé, Hermione, were currently living in the guest bedroom. Ginny took Harry's room and he was supposed to be taking the quite comfortable couch in the living room, but he found it impossible to resist slipping in his room and joining her on his bed. They hadn't done anything though, they just nuzzled up against each other and fell asleep.

Now Harry had to get ready for the day but Ginny was taking too long in the bathroom that connected to his bedroom. She hadn't seemed to hear him and he was starting to get irritated. Without thinking he whipped out his wand and unlocked the door. He was about to shout at her when a thought crossed his mind. _Ginny was in the shower_. With a wicked grin he silently closed the door, then he started to undress himself. He threw his clothes at a pile on the floor near the door. He quietly made his way towards the shower and slid in so that Ginny's back was turned to him.

He looked at her from head to toe. Her hair seemed longer when it was wet, and it clung to her shoulders. She was massaging her hair, but Harry was sure that she hadn't put any products in it yet. Her body was perfectly curved and proportioned, so much so that it made Harry's mouth water. Ginny was still oblivious to the fact that Harry was there so he decided to make himself known. In one fluid motion his body was placed against hers, his fingers in her hair, massaging her scalp. His quite erect member was pressing against her lower back. He felt her freeze against him.

He moved some of her hair to the side and bent down to kiss her slowly on the neck. He started leaving marks all the way up to her ear where he whispered: "Good morning, Gin. You wouldn't mind if I took my shower with you, would you?" His voice was dripping with lust and all Ginny could do was nod her head slowly. He chuckled softly as he reached towards the shampoo that she had brought from the Burrow and began to massage it into her scalp. She moaned and pushed him backwards towards a wall so that she could lean into him while he washed her hair. He rinsed it out and moved on to the conditioner, making sure every strand of her beautiful red hair was coated with it. By the time that was rinsed out of her hair he was beyond aroused and hard.

Without removing his hands from her skin he slid them down her neck, shoulders and arms. He slid them back up against her sides, and he began kneading and squeezing her breasts.

"Harry…" she moaned leaning her head back on his shoulder. She grabbed the lobe of his ear with her teeth and began to kiss, and bite it alternately.

"Yes?" he asked playing with the nipple of her left breast.

"Don't you _dare_ stop touching me."

He moaned in agreement when she flicked her tongue in his ear. He kept his left hand on her breast and slid the other down to the inside of her hip. Slowly he slid his finger inside her keeping it there for a long time. Ginny would gasp each time his finger moved inside her and he smiled, because he was doing this to her. Reluctantly he pulled his finger out and pulled her out of the shower.

"Why are we stopping?" Ginny almost whined. Harry only smirked. He grabbed her behind and lifted her up onto the counter. He looked her in the eyes, slid his hands behind her knee and pulled her to the edge of the counter and spread her legs apart revealing herself to him, all the while he never broke contact with her beautiful brown eyes. Understanding reached her eyes and she smiled. "Oh." He smiled back.

The counter was relatively short so Harry bent to his knees and began kissing the inside of her leg. He slowly trailed his lips to her middle where he softly kissed her. He could feel every twitch her muscles in her legs on either side of his ears made, and he smiled against her. Suddenly, she felt his tongue flick inside her and she grabbed his hair in her hands.

"You're killing me Harry, you're killing me," she whispered, breathlessly.

He stood placing not one but two fingers inside her as he did so. He had taken off his glasses for the shower and he looked a little different but all the more sexy. And his hair was still wet and it seemed wild, along with his smile. But his eyes were very serene, holding nothing but amusement and love. He stared her straight in the eye, and she didn't flinch. He was half an inch away from her and his breath was beautiful.

"And what are you going to do about that?" he asked sliding yet another finger inside her.

She knew what reaction he wanted but she wasn't going to give it to him just yet. "This." She grabbed a comb and began pulling out any knots that could be in her hair, but amazingly there were none. She was going to have Harry wash her hair more often now. She also took her wand and dried her hair completely with a simple spell. She did the same to Harry's. She put her wand down and separated her hair so that half was on each side of her shoulders, covering her breasts. The way her hair fitted itself to the curve of her breasts were so undeniably sexy that Harry began to pant. The look on Harry's face was nothing but pure shock as she took his wrist and pulled his three fingers out of herself. She hopped off the counter pressing her bare chest against his.

She began giving him marks on his neck identical to her own. His hands were pressed against her lower back and near her shoulder blades as he pushed her body closer to his. Harry was deftly aware of her breasts that vibrated with each moan against his skin. "Lord, I love you, Gin."

She giggled against his neck. Then she leaned up and took hold of his lower lip in her mouth. With amazing strength but still managing to be gentle she pulled away from his arms and began to walk him out of the bathroom by his lip. Once they had reached the bed, Ginny pushed him down, lying on top of him. She began kissing every inch of his chest mumbling words in Latin, the dead language. They had both decided to take the Muggle class together, wanting to have their own language. They got the idea from Hermione and Ron who were taking a Spanish class. They were all quite fluent by now. In Harry's opinion Latin was sexier. He translated the words she was saying instantly and the words alone made him moan in pleasure.

"You are the hottest, sexiest god my eyes have devoured." Kiss. "I love your raven hair, and your blazing green eyes. I love it when you look at me with those eyes." Kiss. "I want to do things to you that I've never dreamed of." Kiss. "I want you hard as stone."

Harry hadn't noticed Ginny slowly bring herself all the way down his chest and towards his junk, but suddenly her mouth had enveloped it and his breathing had instantly sped up. He could feel her moan with him inside her mouth, he smiled and thought: _I'm harder than stone, Ginny, all because of you, for you._ At one point Harry couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away from his erection and brought her to his mouth. With one hand on the back of her head keeping her where he wanted her to be, the other crept down to her backside. When his hand had come between both of her legs she tried to trap them there by squeezing her legs together. But he wasn't having any of that. He pulled his hand out from between her legs. Then moved each of her legs to either side of him, forcing her to straddle him.

Then agonizingly slowly he brushed his fingers against her sensitive skin. She squirmed against him in delight and he smiled against her lips that he was still kissing. He slid his fingers inside her again, at the same time he moved to her shoulder and bit her hard. Luckily, Hermione and Ron had left for the day so her scream of pleasure and lust reached only his ears and he wanted to keep it that way. He bit her neck in rhythm with thrusting his finger in and out of her. She screamed and screamed, and was forced to devour Harry's ear so as not to disturb the inhabitants of the flat next door. After what seemed to be an eternity his finger began to slow until finally when he pulled it out it didn't re-enter, but he was still biting her. Ginny released his ear and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily while he continued to bite her. Eventually even that stopped and they just lay together enjoying the silence.

They spoke softly in Latin forgetting that it was a different language. Suddenly Ginny asked him a serious question. "Why did you come into the shower with me?" she was curious.

"I really don't know," he said after thinking it over. "I just acted on impulse." Suddenly his face became worried, "Do you wish I hadn't?"

"Of course not," she reassured him quickly, kissing his soft lips. "I loved every minute of it," she smiled at him wryly and he returned it.

"I did too." They were silent for awhile and Harry began twirling her nipple in his fingers absent-mindedly, while she played with a strand of his hair. They thought of each other and how much they loved the other. They wondered how they were so lucky to have each other. Suddenly Harry's alarm clock beeped, signaling that it was five minutes before nine; the time he should be leaving for work. He jumped up right, forcing Ginny up with him. She yelped in surprise.

He jumped off the bed and scrambled towards the bathroom, completely nude. Ginny giggled, pleased by the thought that she had caused him to forget about work; which seemed to be on his mind 24/7. She leaned forward and grabbed her black silk robe, from a bedpost and pulled it on. It covered absolutely nothing when she was sitting but it just barely covered her butt when she stood. She climbed out of the bed, not bothering to tie the robe closed as she made her way toward one of the dressers that Harry had let her use while she lived here. She was about to open the top drawer when Harry grabbed her waist from behind, slamming himself against her, still completely naked. She gasped; he hadn't been this hard before.

"Unless you want to continue this in my office I'd stop what you're doing," he almost growled in her ear, his voice husky. He began sliding her robe off her shoulders slowly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You have to work! You don't have time for this!" Ginny couldn't help but moan as he pushed her against the wall after he had ripped the robe off of her. He began to hump her from behind and she became putty in his arms.

He began to answer her question, "I'm thinking of fucking Ginny Weasley." He whispered in Latin. "I'm going to fuck her hard against the wall. I want her to feel me every time she moves for a month and that she is mine." His voice had grown louder and louder. "Besides I already called in sick with a patronus."

Ginny turned to face him, but he didn't stop humping her. She stared at his green eyes, challenging. She took his hands which were on either side of her shoulders on the wall. She lowered them slowly until they were holding her buttocks, never did she move her eyes from his own. "Show me."

He smiled and threw himself at her. Harry smiled against her lips, her mouth opened and his tongue instantly entered, dancing with hers. Her tongue felt warm and he suddenly had a craving for it all over his body. She must have read his mind, because that is exactly what she did. She had pulled away from his lips trailing her tongue down his throat and across his jaw. She was sandwiched between Harry and the wall and she pulled her legs up wrapping them around his waist. She licked his cheek and he once again captured her mouth with his own. It was very passionate but at the same time soft. He pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"You're sure about this?" She nodded. "I love you, Ginny."

She nodded again furiously. "I love you too, Harry. Now are you gonna fuck me hard against the wall or what?" she asked impatiently.

He cocked his head to the side. She could feel him against her and she wanted him inside so badly. "Oh, I don't know…" Finally he slammed inside of her and she screamed, in pleasure. She arched into him and he took hold of her breast in his mouth. He pulled out again only to slam even harder into her. She arched so far that most of her back was not touching the wall at all. Harry grabbed her other breast in his hand, holding her up with only one hand, and his weight against her pushing her into the wall. His thrusts began to come faster and harder and she pulled at his hair so hard that it was almost painful. He released both of her breasts, once again holding her with two hands but his mouth did not leave her chest. He began to lick the skin between her breasts he bit down onto the bone that stuck out each time she arched.

"Harry….ooooohhhhhhh Harry!" she screeched. "Harder, harder, keep going, almost, almost." She encouraged him. Just the sound of her lustful voice caused him to pour into her and she moaned. She gasped, "You're perfect! Oh my gosh! You're perfect and huge!"

He laughed. "Thank you," he said breathlessly. "Do" push "you want" push "me" push "to keep going?" shove. She moaned and he took that as a yes. Soon she began meeting him with each thrust causing him to moan into her chest. Finally she collapsed in his arms and he could feel that she had finally come.

"Harry," she murmured into his ear. He squeezed her against him, encouraging her to continue. He wanted to hear her breathless voice some more. "Go to the bed, but don't come out yet please."

He chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it, Gin." They made their way to the bed and managed to slip under the covers without breaking the connection. Instantly she fell asleep in his arms, Harry still inside. He smiled as he brushed strands of fire red hair from her warm face.


End file.
